


You're All I Have Left

by bisexylegend



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexylegend/pseuds/bisexylegend
Summary: Picks up after Sara Lance came to Star City to visit Quentin at the hospital (Arrow 6x23)





	You're All I Have Left

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVENT SEEN ARROW SEASON 6 FINALE THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS

Seeing Laurel or the other version of her sister almost felt surreal. The moment she laid eyes on her, a surge of happiness and hope overcame her. However it wasn’t the reason why she came. Her father was just hurt and Laurel thought she should be there. It didn’t sound good on the phone and it felt urgent. She tried her best to compose herself but when she saw Oliver in cuffs her heart started beating fast.

The doctor came as he was being arrested and then she broke the news that shattered her entire world. Quentin was gone. She didn’t even get to say her goodbye. Her hand found its way to her chest. She couldn’t breathe and her fingers tingled, the warmth of her body leaving her. 

She couldn’t think clearly. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. Quentin couldn’t be dead, he would never do that to her after Laurel but then she saw him, his lifeless body lying on the hospital bed. All the machines were still there but it wasn’t hooked to anyone, not anymore. 

It took her all the courage to come near, to finally look at him one more time before they move him. Quentin looked at peace, resting. Her mind calculated all possible ways she could travel back in time and bring him back, her blood boiling with rage with the thought of finding the person who took her daddy away from her. She craved for blood and vengeance. 

Her anger wasn’t enough to combat the weakness she felt. Her body trembled and on the brink of breaking. The pain in her chest was too much to bear.

Sara reached to touch him, to _feel_ him. When he didn’t respond she truly and finally accepted the he wasn’t there anymore. Her father, _gone._

"daddy" She whispered through her sobs. She had so much she wanted to say. No matter how vulnerable it made her feel, no matter how broken she sounded, no matter how weak she may seem she lets everything go. 

She cried her heart out until she had nothing left to give. Laurel was there, behind her, giving her support without actually invading. Her presence was such a comfort. So when she laid a hand on her shoulders, she turned around and immediately wrapped her arms around her.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds without saying anything. "I'm sorry, you just feel like her" She said when she pulled away.

"I know how you feel. I won’t pretend to understand the pain you are going through, but he was like my father too. I’m here if you need me"

After arranging things in the hospital and a conversation with her mother she was exhausted. She took the time courier she had in her jacket and portaled herself to the waverider.

Thankfully it was bedtime for the team so they didn’t get the chance to see her drown herself with liquor the moment she arrived in her office. 

First Laurel, now her dad. The universe must be laughing at her. For a second she thought that they might be cursed. To the Lances death was like a common cold, a norm. She should be getting used to the pain by now, with all the deaths she caused and the deaths she witnessed that others have caused, but it was still too much.

Her heart still ached. She felt numb and broken at the same time. The news of the demons escaping, the stress of work and the physical and emotional toll of everything she was going through brought her back to the darkness she was battling within.

 _It is my fault_. 

She was a killer, she owed so much from the people whom she took loved ones from and somehow the universe was evening it out. Wherever she goes death follows. The totem picked her. She was right to believe that she was death and she was stupid enough to believe that she could be a better person.

The vodka burned her throat yet she couldn’t stop. She lost track of how much she drank until the last drop hit the empty shot glass. She was too frustrated and too annoyed that she threw it across the room. The glass shattered as it hit the wall.

She reached for the crystal decanter on her table and another glass for her to use. She picked up a couple of throwing stars and aimed for the same spot in the captain’s office where her knives had previously wounded. 

Somehow the sound of the weapons hitting the wood lets her escape from reality. Her head was spinning from drinking. Her aims were sloppy and she barely hit her target but it didn’t stop her. However when she heard the familiar soft buzz of the opening portal in the bridge, she halted. 

Ava had the pantsuit on but without the jacket. A couple of buttons were opened and her hair was down in waves.

"Hey your team said you were visiting home, how was it?" She casually asked as she walked towards the Captain's Chamber.

The shorter blonde removed the stars on the wall and poured herself another drink without staring back at Ava. She quickly downed the rum and lowered the glass too loud, unable to control her strength.

"Are you drunk?" Ava asked with concern in her voice.

Sara smiled bitterly. She and Ava were patching things up and it was going slower than she'd hoped. They don’t know where they stand but the shorter blonde knew for sure that they weren’t together. "Why do you care so much Ava?" she spat.

The other woman’s brow furrowed. "What do you mean why do I care? I care because I…you mean a lot to me" she replied almost stuttering in the end.

It sounded funny because when she confessed, Ava didn’t feel the same way. It took her courage to say those three words and it hurt that she turned her down. The anger she brushed at that time came rushing back. "You _care_ for me?" she scoffed. "that's nice of you. Well guess what? I don’t feel the same, not _anymore._ "

She finally turned around and looked at the woman she loves in the eyes. She had a pained expression all over her face but softened up the moment she saw Sara with eyes that were rimmed with red and looked like a mess.

She turned back around to pour herself another drink when she felt a soft hand stop her. An arm wrapped around her waist and her back hit Ava's chest. She hated that she was too close but she yearned for her embrace for a long time that she didn’t flinch. She closed her eyes and melted in her warmth. Her breath was shaky and tears started to fall to her cheeks. 

" _I got you_ " there was something about the way she said it, like she understood the pain and what she needed. She wanted to pull away. She wanted to be alone, to scream, to kill but she needed this more than anything. She needed someone to just hold her and be with her through all of this.

She felt Ava loosen her embrace so she turned around and faced her "He's gone Aves." She finally confessed. "My daddy is gone and I didn’t get to say goodbye" She didn’t know she had tears left to cry until they poured. 

"I’m so sorry Sara" she clinged to Ava as she sobbed. She let the other woman hold her and murmur comforting words in her ears. She cried until she felt like she couldn’t breathe, until her chest felt painful and her eyes burned.

She pulled away and cupped Ava's cheeks "never leave me" she whispered. She was not the kind of girl to beg, she was the kind that was strong on her own but right now she doesn’t feel strong. She feels like she had lost everything "you’re all I have left Ava" she whispered through harsh sobs.

"I’m not going anywhere” The taller blonde kissed her forehead. "You’ll get through this Sara, you always do" she reminded. Sara only nodded unable to speak. Their foreheads meet and for a moment they were quiet, feeling the presence of each other. Sara was being comforted by the sound of Ava's steady breaths until she matched them with her own.

" _I love you_ " it was almost a whisper but their proximity had enabled Sara to hear it loud and clear.

"Ava, you don’t ha…" her words were cut off when Ava kissed both her hands.

"I’m not just saying this to make you feel better. I love you Sara, I have loved you for quite a while" Ava smiled nervously. "You’re not alone in this" she assured the other woman.

Sara leaned in closer, closing the gap between them. Their lips pressed for a chaste kiss. "I love you" she whispered when they pulled away and their foreheads met, both their eyes still closed still reeling for the lingering kiss. 

"Together?" Ava asks.

" _Together._ "

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Tell me what you think ;)


End file.
